


memories are the only thing i have left

by claudeandclair



Series: short breddy :D [2]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeandclair/pseuds/claudeandclair
Summary: eddy chen thinks about how the way the world works, about how nothing ever stays the same. how nothing ever really stays.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: short breddy :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186973
Kudos: 17





	memories are the only thing i have left

**Author's Note:**

> title from saudade by us the duo

eddy’s pov

we’re snuggled on our couch, across our balcony, my head on your shoulder as your hand envelops mine. we’re staring at the night sky, with a comfortable silence that neither of us dare to break. and though this feels like just another second of our life together, i want to keep it in my memory, remember how perfectly my head fits in your shoulder, how my hand feels in yours, how the stars are scattered across the sky because i know that this won’t last forever.

i know it’s kinda silly, brett, that _i,_ of all people, wouldn’t believe in the concept of forever. yeah, yeah, i know i’m cheesy, but i won’t alter what reality is for the sake of love. 

though _maybe,_ i’d alter it if i could if it was for the sake of loving you.

i can’t though, which is why i’ll keep you as long as i possibly can. until i can’t. until the world _tells me_ i can’t. because, _well,_ everything is temporary.

i won’t hold your hand my whole life, you know. we’ll stop making videos one day. we’ll forget the scales we learned back in uni, along with a few pieces here and there. i won’t even be able to see your face as clearly as i can now. 

“we’re getting old, aren’t we?” i say out of the blue, not being able to keep in a small chuckle.

“together, that is.” you answer matter-of-factly, and the comfortable silence lays upon the room again. you squeeze my hand, and a smile graces my face. you lay your head on mine, and i take note of it, everything about it, because i want to make it last forever. even if it won’t, i’ll make it last in my memory as long as i possibly can.

cause one day, one of us won’t be by the other’s side. everything is temporary, and they say change is constant, which is true, but you overrule that. you never change, and you’re my constant. and these moments pass, these nights turn into day, but _you,_ you’ll never change.

“you’ll never leave me, won’t you.”

“i dare not.”

“then don’t.” 

“i won’t. not now, not ever.”

“promise?”

“promise.”

he wraps his arm around my waist, pulls me closer, and maybe, i can let this memory live forever.

* * *

  
  
and even now that you’re gone, i still remember. your hand in mine, my head on your shoulder, your head on mine, us in each others arms, staring at the sky.

i can remember the stars in the sky that night, along with the shooting star that i caught a glimpse of a moment too late.

but even if i saw it on time or not, my wish would still hold true:

_that i kept you forever, even if it’s now just in my memory._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the angst :’) 
> 
> if you follow me on my [twitter](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/claudeandclair%E2%80%9D) and have my [priv](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/clairdepoon%E2%80%9Drel=%E2%80%9Cnofollow%E2%80%9D) you have probably seen me ramble about this !! and i just want to say that since nothing really is permanent, seize every moment, every second of your life: no regrets should be made with our limited time :’)


End file.
